100 Percent in Love
by Diamond-Lies
Summary: Okay, so life is truly unfair. Here I am, on the ground, possibly covered in dirt, but in front of me are the most inhumanly gorgeous people I have ever seen. Yeah, and then my crazy hand takes out my cell to take a picture, but no, they heard the click.
1. 5 Percent in Love

**-:100 Percent in Love:-:.**

* * *

_Chapter 1-: 5 Percent in Love  
_

* * *

You see, everyday, I'm late for school. So, today being some random day of school for my final year in high school, my brother kicked me out early because he had a hangover. That's not a common thing my brother does (you know getting drunk and all), so knowing full well that I was going to be incredibly noisy in the morning (he being an older, meaner brother he is), got me out of bed, and dressed and told me to lay on the couch downstairs until it was time for me to go to school.

Even then, when I woke up in front of my T.V. I was running a tad bit late. By tad bit, I mean by half an hour. So, I kissed my bus goodbye having already missed it. I ran frantically to the front of the house, to catch my dad before he left for work. But luck wasn't running on my side. You bet, he was gone. Gone, whooshed, not there. So, now I was running forty-five minutes late. I then looked around for an answer, and there it was, almost glowing in the sunlight. There was a blue hard light mountain bike. It was calling my name, "Saaakkkuuurrraaa, rrriiidddee mmmeee."

See the only problem was that this was Touya adored bike. He was in love with it. In fact he guarded it all the time. There were at least three locks on the bike, so much for trusting the honour system of Japan. He had gotten it was a gift about eight years back, when he was in middle school from our mom. He had kept it in mint condition. So... was I supposed to go for the bike, and not be too late for school, or was I to walk and be very late for school.

The devil Sakura dressed in a red sexy cocktail dress on my left shoulder popped up. "You can take it and be back in time to return it before he is even able to think properly. No harm down."

Just as magically as the devil, an angel Sakura dressed in a white summer dress, modestly conservative strap less dress with white gloves popped up on my right shoulder. "No, dear Sakura, you really shouldn't. You know how much Touya loves that bike. It was after all from your late mother."

"Touya doesn't even believe in the honour system of Japan, take it! It's like it begging to be stolen." retorted the devil.

"Would you like it if Touya took your sakura blossom necklace from you? The one that your mother gave you?" asked the angel.

"That's dirty Saku! You can't say that!" sneered the devil

"Well, Kura, your nothing but an idiot for wanting her to ruin a bike. You know very well how Sakura is prone to more accidents than a normal person."

"Hey--" I began to object, the conversation seemed to have taken a turn.

"Yes. That's is true. Remember last time when she slipped into a container of yellow paint."

The angel sighed, "Not to mention she only fell into it because she was sleeping in class, and her hand slipped right from under her."

"It took almost four showers to get that yellow out."

"Yeah... and her uniform! We couldn't even get the paint out of that."

I mentally slapped myself, these guys were not about to help me, they were too busy trying to make fun of me. This always happened when that two popped out every time, they would agree with each other, than sigh about the crazy thing I did. This obviously meant that the bike, was completely out of question.

I ran back inside grabbed my roller skates, and looked to the clock, yes I wasn't that much of a bad girl. ANd, besides, I had just thought of getting out my roller skates. So, now I was running fifty minutes late. The second bell was going to ring in less that twenty minutes, school was at least a fifteen minute drive. I tightened the hold on my black school bag, and did a few quick stretches.

"Yosh! Let's do this. Make it to school in less fifteen minutes." I skated out the door with full speed. I was skating so fast, that everything around me was a blur.

"You know Sakura, this is like walking into a death trap." said Saku as she popped on to my right shoulder. She was sitting with her legs crossed.

"I have to get to school!" I replied quickly as I zoomed right into the next street. I was already down a few blocks and had a few more to go.

"She's not going to listen. She is very stubborn." commented Kura as she popped on my left shoulder.

"You guys know that this is bad for my self esteem." I muttered.

"I feel like something new and different is going to happen today, don't you?" Kura asked Saku.

She nodded her head, "Yes, something life changing."

"YES! I can see the school!" I squealed in triumph. The school was a large building with three divisions; the school flag hung beautifully, the dark blue with silver trimmings. I increased my speed even more.

"Yes!" I entered the gate just in time. "YES! Record time excellent job! HA! What do you make of that you pesky angels and before the bell too!" Now the only problem was stopping.

"Sakura--!" they both called, but it was too late. Of course they were unable to help me and so they poof-ed out.

I tripped on the curb of the entrance and went flying into a bush. I got up slowly; I could feel that I had slightly bruised my ankle. I looked up and gasped.

_Oh my god!_ was all I could think. There in front of me were the most beautiful, inhumanly, gorgeous people I had seen in my long like of seventeen years.

A beautiful girl with long waved raven hair with deep violet eyes. She leaned gently on an equally gorgeous boy with dark navy hair that reached his ears; he had silver rimmed glasses that rested softly on the tip of his nose, covering his deep blue eye. He had a book in one of his hand, while the other played with the girl's hair. The two of them were reading the book in complete tranquillity. They harmonized each other terrifically.

Next to them was a boy with long shoulder length black hair, he had long eyelashes that were a stunning contrast to his skin, he was sleeping with his head leaning on another girl's head. She had long straight ebony hair that glistened softly in the sun; she was just as attractive girl as the one before. She was also sleeping soundly next to the boy.

But the one that really caught my breath was a boy with wild chestnut hair, which had random bits of glistening gold and dark hues of brown. He had stunning amber eyes that glowed as he watched the clouds move in the sky while he listened to music. Together they made a breath taking picture with nature, almost as if it was nature that could not compare up to their beauty. I was afraid to blink, fearing that this scene in front of me would disappear.

Without realizing I took out my cell phone and took a picture. The phone made a loud click; I looked up hastily, hoping they had not heard. But with my luck, five pairs of eyes looked at me. I swallowed, "Oh... crap..." I laughed nervously, "Uh... well... I... you see it quiet simple actually." I hung my head in embarrassment, might as well stick with the truth. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it... you guys are so pretty I thought I would never see that scene again and before I knew it, my hands took the picture. I'll delete it if you wan--"

_DING... DING... DING_...

"No the school bell! I'm sorry but I have to go! I can't be late again! Sensei is so going to kill me!" I said quickly as I got up of the ground and skated to the entrance of the school, I glanced back to see that all of them seemed to be highly amused by my little act.

"See I told you something would happen." said Saku as she popped onto my right shoulder.

"Hahaha! That was hilarious; just wait until I tell the others!" Kura laughed as she clutched her stomach.

"Hey, hey, you two are only supposed to pop up when I have to make a decision, so, you know, poof out." I said to the devil and angel.

I rushed over to my class, "GOOD MORNING!"

The class looked at me strangely, and started to laugh. "Good morning, Kinomoto" they greeted back.

I looked over to Mihara Chiharu, she was light brunette and had large eyes, she was sitting next to Yamazaki Takashi, her two year long boyfriend. She looked at me and smiled. "Ah, good the teacher isn't here yet. Hopefully she has a hangover or something. After all, Touya came home drunk last night. Would you stop grinning like that it's creepy." Mihara grinned and pointed over my shoulder. I swallowed. "She's right behind me, isn't she?"

Before I could say anything else, a binder hit me on the back of my head. "Kinomoto, how many do I have to tell you to come on time. And don't associate me with Touya."

I clutched my head in pain. And turned to glare at the beautiful woman standing in front of me. She had long auburn hair that trailed behind her like a Vail. Her warm brown eyes were glaring at me. She wore a black blazer with a red lace tank top and a short black office skirt. "Sensei when did you and Touya become on a first name basis."

Yet again, I got another swing of the binder, "Kinomoto get to your seat!"

"Kaho-chan! That hurts!" I complained as I made my way to my seat.

"It's Sensei." She said as she walked to the front of class. "Kinomoto come to my office for detention after school. Now class open your text books to page one-hundred and three." She swept a hand through her long hair, "We'll be working reading the 100 Perfect Girl by Murakami Haruki. Ayase-san please start."

I opened my text book and smiled, the story could almost describe the relationship my brother had with Kaho. They had been automatically drawn to one another, when Kaho became my brother's tutor in high school being his Senpai by one year. They had hit it off; in fact they have been dating for almost six years. Everyone is just waiting for the big announcement. I remembered asking Kaho about this story before.

The first time I had read it, I had squealed with excitement, but at the same time I felt sorrow for the couple if only they had remembered. With Kaho and Touya, they were incredibly compatible and they didn't blow their chance. A fact, I was highly envious of. Especially since I didn't have any close friends. It's funny really, since everyone seems to know me and wants to hang out with me, but I don't feel any attachment to them. She had told me, that I just had not met the person yet. And that, when I did, it would most likely have it ups and downs like everything else.

"If it's meant to be, you'll overcome it no matter what. Not all stories have happy ending, but that doesn't mean that you can't enjoy it as it goes." were her words after she had listened to me. She had smiled and ruffled my hair like when I was a kid, and like all kids I wanted my knight in shinning armour, my soul mate. I can easily laugh at that now. Why had I thought like that? Because I had wanted someone to understand me, I suppose.

I took out my cell phone and using my book I made sure that Kaho-chan couldn't see. I opened up the picture I had taken a few moments again. I studied the picture with the five godly beauties. The one that still caught my eyes had been the amber eyed guy, using my left and right button I zoomed onto his face. He was almost perfect in looks, the eyes were symmetrical, the nose was long and thin, high cheek bones with a strong yet a soft jaw, and his hair. It seemed messy, yet it made him look better, the soft curls and random strands of hair the just added up to an out-of-bed model look.

His expression was so different. He seemed to be looking out for something, in a search almost. The deep colour of his eyes seemed to hold stubbornness and also loneliness. I felt my heart skip a beat. I raised my eyebrow and looked toward the direction of my heart. Okay, I barely know the guy; I doubt anything like that was happening. But, I had this odd feeling that there was something about him. Something, that reminded me of being loved and cared for by someone a long time ago. Someone, I had cried in front of. Someone, who I may have loved?


	2. 15 Percent in Love

**.:-:100 in Love:-:.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: 15 Percent in Love  
_

* * *

My stomach gave low growl, then gurgled, and then began to digest itself. I looked down at it and glared. Everyone had turned into my direction, and laughed.

"Sensei! I think it's lunch time, Kinomoto's stomach is ringing the hunger bell." Said Ikemi Saitou, a very easy going student in the class. He was known as the class skirt-chaser.

"Shut up, Ikemi!" I growled out. So, I had skip breakfast to get to school but that doesn't mean you have to embarrass me in class I said mentally to my stomach.

"Kinomoto your feisty aren't you." he retorted as he turned to look at me. I glared back in response.

We had changed the teacher two times since Kaho-chan, and so now an average middle-age man with the name of Hidaka was teaching us. The man sighed, "Kinomoto, go before we fear for an earthquake."

I blushed lightly in embarrassment and glared up at him as I began to get up and grab cell phone, "Of course, Sensei. I wouldn't want you to be scared."

He looked up and glared at me, "Kinomoto!"

I quickly ran out, and went to the lunch room. I walked to a vending machine and put in 250 yen and pressed the button for strawberry soy milk. After a few seconds the box fell down. I grabbed it and started to walk away.

"Sakura, that's not healthy."

I winced as the angel Saku, popped onto my shoulder. Yes, I have daily conversation with the angel and devil on my two shoulders. A fact all should know is that they are not helpful for when you are trying to make a decision.

"I don't feel like having anything else." I replied.

"But you haven't eaten anything. The last time you actually had a decent meal was yesterday morning." She said in a worried tone.

I sighed, "I don't like eating alone."

_DING...DING...DING_

With a little static, a monotone voice began to read the announcement for the day, "Good afternoon, today there will be the triple A boys volleyball game. There is a mandatory meeting all athletes must attend regarding the..."

I drained out the announcements and glanced up at the central clock. Students were beginning to fill up the lunch room. I needed to get out before I got stuck having to eat lunch with someone. I turned away, and began to walk to the entrance when Mihara spotted me. She waved at me frantically and came toward me.

"Sakura, smile!" said Saku before she poof-ed away.

"Kinomoto-chan! I was actually able to catch you, its funny how I never see you in the lunch room, like where do you go otherwise." Mihara asked. She was a good girl but I just didn't like to eat with others if I could help it. It was something my family and I did together; I didn't want to share that.

I smiled, "Well, you know here and there, besides I don't want to be the third person."

"See, Kinomoto understands the need of romantic attraction between a man and his lover. Did you know that in the past if men were rudely interrupted while trying to become comfortable with his lover, he would actually get up and--" before Yamazaki could finish his sentence, Mihara punched him hard on his head. Yeah, Yamazaki was a hard core lair and story teller. I honestly didn't know where he got those ideas from, and sometimes he would speak so seriously, that it was hard not to believe him.

"Don't start Takashi!" said Mihara as she glared at her unharmed boyfriend.

I giggled at the two and started to think what a great opportunity this would be to escape.

"Ying Fa!" called someone.

I turned in the direction of the voice; no one had called me by my Chinese name in a long time, not for at least thirteen years. I gasped, as my eyes widened in surprise. The chestnut haired god from this morning was making his way to me. He was so close; I could see those eyes that were so full of knowledge as well as confidence. I felt like I had seen these same eyes before. Where had I?

"Ying Fa, there you are. You know, everyone was worried that you weren't in the club room yet." he said, speaking to me directly. His voice was low, and had a nice hollowness to it, with a bit of husky rumble to it. It was so good to hear it.

"I--" I started to say, when his finger touched my lips gently.

"I know what you're thinking." He said, his eyes had an amused glint in them. He knew that I didn't know him, yet he acted like I did, no like I knew him intimately. He turned toward Mihara and Yamazaki, "I hope you won't mind if my girlfriend skips lunch with you today?"

"We-- uh... s-sure." Was Mihara response.

"Thanks." He said He then slipped his hand through my left hand, tangling his fingers with mine and began to lead me away. I was still too much in shock to say anything, especially not in front of other student. That would be bad; he would most likely bring up this morning's picture and call me a stalker. He took the empty juice box from me, and threw it in the garbage bin, approximately three meters away from us. Well, he had a good aid.

I looked up towards him and glared, I hissed, "Since when am I your girlfriend?!"

He chuckled at me, and brought up his right hand bringing up my tangled hand with his. He pulled it up to his lips and placed a slow kiss on my fingertips."Not quiet sure, but I'm sure you didn't feel like eating with them, did you?"

I glared back, and felt my cheeks go red with the kiss, he was a good observer. "Let. Go. Of. My. Hand."

"Hmm, now why would I do that? I find this more comfortable. Besides, my body is moving own its own accord." He said as he continued to play with my hand, cradling it in his large hand.

I felt my jaw drop slightly, the damn guy was mocking me from this morning! Well, now this god was definitely a jerk. I can't believe I forgot and judged him by his looks. "Why don't you let your body know that it doesn't have any control over me. And the action your body is conducting is strictly forbidden." I said as I pulled my hand free from him.

He looked slightly startled and then started to laugh, a nice hearty laugh, causing the both of us to stop in the hallway. His laugh was a beautiful melody, almost a chime of bells, "You're an interesting one, Ying Fa."

I looked at him with a surprised expression, Damn, the guy had a good laugh. I threw him an angered look, "So, why do you need me anyways? And stop calling me Ying Fa."

After regaining his posture, "Hmm..."

"Hey, come on, answer me."

He slid a hand through his hair, making it a tad bit messier but all the sexier. "Well, the girls really wanted to meet you. I guess everyone did. And, I like calling you Ying Fa. I was a bit surprised to know that you actually reacted to your name in Chinese. Plus, I think I'm the only one who calls you that makes me feel... special."

I winced well the name was most likely going to stick, "Sorry, is this about the picture? I'll delete it. I don't even now why I did it."

"No, not really. Honestly, we're use to it. We just wanted to see what you were like. Besides, we all found it to be quiet amusing." He replied. As he started to lead again. "How should I put this... you're not like other people we have met. I can tell you keep your self distanced from others, but everyone seems to know you. You don't care about the media, but do as you like. You're like a walking talking contradiction of what people think now. It's very honest and refreshing."

"...What's your name?" I mumbled before I could have thought it out.

He gave me a smile, "Li Syaroan, nice to meet you Kinomoto Sakura, my Ying Fa."

"You're pretty cheeky for a high school-er." I said.

He laughed a hearty laugh, "Ah, my dear Ying Fa, I'm not just any high school-er as you put it. In fact, I'm a very respectable, cool and charming, and handsome senior."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Wow, well you know what they say about judging a book by its cover. You're like a junior high kid, in an eighteen year old body."

"Actually I'm seventeen." I raised my other eyebrow as well, "You see, I skipped grade two. So, I'm seventeen."

"When is your birthday?" I asked in irritation, maybe if I was older, I could say I was his senior, if not in intelligence. I didn't know that many students had skipped a grade, as I had.

"March ninth."

"Damn, you're older." I muttered in frustration, then I sighed as I had to whisk that thought of seniority away from me.

"I can see why people want to be around you." He stated as he started to chuckle again. I felt myself look blank. "What, you really don't know? Come on, Ying Fa, you're the strangest, yet the most intriguing thing I've ever met. I've only been in your company for, what? Ten to fifteen minutes now. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school population was in love with you."

I blushed a deep pink, "What are you saying?! Honestly!" I cleared my throat, "So, about the picture..."

"You can do whatever you want to it, actually I would prefer if you kept it. Though, I do wish I could have gotten a picture of your expression when you noticed us looking at you."

I laughed nervously, "Yeah... I bet that would have been interesting."

"To tell you the truth, we didn't think we would be able to meet you again. But, it turned out that when we asked about you, the whole school knew who you were." He looked away, as a light blush played on his cheeks, "_I_ didn't believe that I would see you again, not after all these years." he mumbled. I was pretty sure; he hadn't wanted me to hear.

So, I too turned away, where had I met him before? "So, how come I never noticed you guys before, after all, you don't really blend in. It's like, seeing a flower in a field of grass."

"I'm not sure. I've--We've been attending this school for almost three years now. It's kind of funny how we didn't meet before." he said as he turned in my direction. He grinned all of a sudden, and grabbed for my hand before I could protest. Before, long we were sprinting through the halls, and then we came to a sudden stop. We stopped in front of a classroom, which read Student Council. Were these people in student council? "Alright, we're here. But, just so you know, the people you are about to meet are crazy. Half mental and half psychopathic, even if it sounds the same thing, it's definitely not. What you can conclude, is that they are highly abnormal. Especially, the girl with the black hair and her crazy bastard of a boyfriend, the guy with the glasses. You can't say that I didn't warn you, oh and Ying Fa..."

"Since, I've met you, I feel like my whole world has gone into turmoil. I doubt that these people will be any crazier than you--" before I could utter another word, his soft lips landed on mine, kissing softly. Almost, afraid of how my reaction would be.

I felt my heart pound loudly in my rib cage. I don't know why, but I didn't push him back. I didn't _want_ to push him back. The warmth of the kiss, the gentleness of his lips, it was the ligthtest touch. But I felt cherished. He began to part when I, too pressed a light kiss back, and brought up my hands to his chest. His arms came around me, he whispered softly into my ear, "I've missed you."

"Missed me?" I asked softly, in his embrace.

He sighed, "You don't remember, do you? Well I guess it can't be helped. Until you remember, I will not stop being around you, I will hold you. I will not stop, I will kiss you, and ask you out on dates." he said as he kept his hands wrapped around me. He placed his forehead on my shoulder. "You'll have to go with me until you remember. That's your punishment."

"You can't give me a punishment like that... I barely know you..." I said quietly, a little shocked by his words.

He then lifted his head and kissed me on both of my cheeks, and then my forehead with such kindness, that I thought was impossible. "I promise you that you will remember, or my name isn't Li Syaroan." His hand were still resting on my waist, my hands rested on his chest, the scent of him was so strong that I felt like I was drowning in it. No, Drowning sounded bad, more like melting in the unique scent. I could feel his heart hammering in his rib cage; he really did like me, or was nervous as hell. I looked into his eyes, and saw a new light in them. "I'll make you fall in love with me."

It seemed like his loneliness was gone, with a childish gleam, yet they were confident and playful. It looked like he had found something, something very important. I couldn't look away, I don't know why, but I couldn't, I knew I was blushing a fair colour. To think, just hours ago I thought I would never see this god again, and here I was in his arms. Was I a goddess? Or, a lucky peasant being played?

"Well, damn. You go girl." said Kura as she popped onto my shoulder.

"Wow, this must have been it, look she can't even look away." said Saku as she popped on my shoulder.

"Her first kiss, and with a hell of a fine guy as well." Muttered Kura.

I couldn't hear what my little angel and devil were saying, but his words swam in my mind. I knew he was confident about them, but he was also very sincere about them. It wasn't a command, but felt like a statement. I really was beginning to melt.

"Oh my god! HOW KIAWAII!! Guys, Look at this!" squealed a musical voice.


	3. 25 Percent in Love

**.:-:100 Percent in Love:-:.**

* * *

_Chapter 3-: 25 Percent in Love_

"Oh my god! HOW KAWAII!! Guys look at this!" squealed a musical voice.

"Tomoyo is Syaoran back?" asked a soft masculine voice.

"Well, well, looks like my dear cousin, finally got some action." Said a Baritone voice.

"Shut up, Eriol. I think it's a good thing!" snapped a chime of bells.

I tore my gaze away from those amber pools, to the general direction of the voices. Before I could see who is was Li had brought me behind him, as if protecting me from impending doom. He kept my hand in his, and glared at the people in front of him he also remained in his defensive stance.

"Don't do anything to scare her." He said protectively.

"Oh, honey, I just want to see the cute little kitten; Nothing to be afraid of. Besides, would you rather I tell your adorable sisters?" replied the musical voice.

"Aww! Isn't that just cute, he's protecting her!" squealed the chime of bells.

Li sighed, but kept his eyes on the girl. "Ying Fa, are you mentally prepared?"

Well that's a stupid question. After a kiss, and those smouldering eyes, was I mentally prepared to handle everything thrown at me? The answer was hell no. "Of course, what can be worse than you?"

He gave me a slight smile at my answer and cautiously moved aside but kept close just in case. I smiled as the gorgeous girls from this morning came into view. There was the girl with long raven hair, which was styled with perfection, contrasting with her pale skin. She smiled at me, her eyes twinkling mischievously, as she gave me an enthusiastic hug, pulling me free of Li's hand. "You are so cute, Sakura-chan!"

I struggled to breathe in her tight hug. "T-thanks."

She released me and said, "Where are my manners, I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. I'm the president of Culture Activities in this school. And this is Li Meiling the treasurer of student council." She pointed towards the navy haired god from earlier this morning. "The guy with the glasses is my hubby, Hiiragizawa Eriol the vice president of Student council. And the guy with the black hair is Sugimoto Naozumi, the president of the Athletics Department. Say hello guys."

"Hey." Was the simple reply of the black hair god with a soft voice, he had really calm eyes, and his facial expression remained impassive.

"Nice to meet you, my dear cousin-in-law.", Greeted the baritone voice, causing me to turn a deep shade of pink.

"Shut up Eriol!" snapped Li, from beside me.

I smiled at them politely, "Nice to meet you, I'm as you know, Kinomoto Sakura. I'm really sorry about taking that picture this morning."

They all smiled at that, the god with the blue hair said, "It allowed us to meet you, and I think that's a pretty good trade."

"Where is the secretary then?" I asked as curiosity got the better of me.

"They transferred school last week. We are looking for one though." Replied the same god.

"Oh.", Said Daidouji-san softly. And before I knew it, she was twisting me around and taking measurements. "Long legs." She mumbled as she measured the length of my legs, pulling them apart slightly. "Nice arm length" she muttered as she moved quickly onto my arms. "Flat waist." She said as she placed a hand on my stomach. "Wow, abs… Fair skin, Proportional head, Soft hands, big eyes, Virgin hair, Long eyelashes, and Pink lips." She stepped back and grinned. "You're perfect! Mei, honey what do you think? She's perfect isn't she?"

Okay, so this is a bit odd. No wonder, Li was so cautious of them.

The ebony haired goddess glided over to me, and stretched my arms out and probed my upper arm with her fingers, "Hmm… muscles" she moved down to my hand, feeling my palm and finger tips with her hand, "good grip… you're right Tomoyo, she does have a good body."

"I know! I'm thinking she'll be the perfect model for my summer line." Exclaimed Daidouji-san as she clasped her hands happily.

"You are not turning her into a princess. She has the perfect build for kyudo." Said Li-san which she retorted,

"No way in hell, are you turning this goddess into… a punk like you?"

Did she just call me a goddess? Oh, wow… I don't think I can be compared to them. Geez… I feel so giddy!

"I'm a punk?! Then what are you, oh goddess of beauty?"

"Like you said, I am the Goddess of Beauty."

"I beg for your forgiveness, Goddess Aphrodite." Was Li-san's sarcastic reply.

Daidouji-san raised a delicate eyebrow, and. "You are forgiven, my dear Artemis."

Well should I interfere? I mean they were arguing about me. And I'm not sure that this would end. I glanced over to Li, who looked slightly annoyed. I glanced over to; whom I would call the Poseidon, the god of the oceans (since we were on the topic of Greek gods). He had a smile and seemed fairly amused, and didn't want to intrude on the two girls. I then turned to look at the dark haired god, (I would think he's best suited as Hermes, the god of the road, in terms of athletics) he looked as impassive as before, but there was a glint of amusement in his eyes. Well, the answer was obvious, these guys were not about to help.

"Hmm… I think you should, Sakura." Said Saku as she popped onto my right shoulder.

"Not quiet sure about that, then they'll turn to her and it can go way downhill from there." Said Kura, as she too popped onto my left shoulder.

Great, the angel and devil duo return.

"But, she just met them! She has to be nice."

"Saku, if she does that she may be putting herself up against hell."

"You're so selfish!"

"Guys; we don't have time for this, help me make a proper decision." I hissed very softly so that no one would hear.

"Whoa! Someone's all prissy after getting a kiss." Snapped as Kura poof-ed out.

"Sakura, just because you got kissed, you shouldn't get that cocky, and hiss at your guardians. It is bad manners, you know." Was Saku's curt reply before, she too poof-ed out.

I rolled my eyes, some guardians.

I sighed, knowing that I would have to talk to the two girls. I mentally prepared myself and cleared my throat. "Uh, ladies…" The two goddesses stopped arguing and looked in my direction. I gulped slowly, "…no offence but lunch is going to be over in half an hour and you still haven't eaten…"

The two blinked and then smiled, "We are so sorry! Sometimes we get a bit caught up in the moment."

"We're not usually like that."

"It's just when it comes to kyudo vs. fashion, we get kind of…"

"Touchy." Said Artemis as she finished Aphrodite's sentence. She smiled at me apologetically.

"Hope, we didn't scare you or anything."

I smiled apologetically, "I'm really sorry, but to tell you the truth. I won't be able to participate in either of those activities. I have work everyday after school." I glanced up and saw that everyone was surprised by my refusal, even Hermes (well... okay very slightly surprised, then he went back to the expressionless face).

"Whoa! Is this a rejection I hear?" dramatically asked Li. "Wow, it is. The two most popular girls in the school were just denied." He stated as he crossed his hands in front of his chest. "You really are one intriguing creature, Ying Fa." I shot him a quick glare.

"I have to hand it to you, not many people have refused these two—actually this is the first time I have witnessed such a thing." Said Poseidon.

"I didn't mean to offend you, but I help out around the animal hospital, so, it's kind of important that I am there for the animals. That's what I really meant." I said feeling bad.

"You work at the Hunter Mill Veterinary clinic, with Tsukishiro-san?" Hermes asked. I was a bit surprised to hear that he knew Yuki-chan.

I nodded, "Yes, I do, but how did you know that?"

He smiled very slowly, "I have my connections. You can always take a fewer shifts."

Li narrowed his eyes and said, "I know that smile, Sugimoto. You just want to make your girlfriend get what she wants. You're whipped. Whatever has happened to the cold shoulder, uncaring Sugimoto that we all knew and loved?"

"Don't bad mouth my baby, Syaoran. At least he found love, unlike you." Artemis said, quickly defending Hermes.

Li's lips twisted into an evil smirk. I actually raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Well, dear cousin, I should just let you know that I experienced love before you."

My eyebrows must have gone up two inches higher. "But then…. Why did you k-kiss me?" I said before I could thoroughly think. I immediately clamped my mouth with my hands, with the sudden realisation.

"What?!" "No way!" "Wow." "Finally." ensued almost immediately from the four gods and goddess in front of me. My cheeks immediately flooded with pink; me and my big mouth.

Syaoran just sighed, and threw his head back, before giving me, the why-did-you-tell-them look. I laughed nervously.

"Wait, then that means, that you're the—" before Artemis could finish her sentence, Li had placed a long hand on her mouth.

"What? Why don't you let her talk Li?" I asked.

"Maybe it's not something you want to hear Ying Fa."

"Why wouldn't I? It's about me. I have every right to know." I retorted.

"Maybe it's something I want you to figure out yourself. If someone tells you, then there is no point." He countered.

"If I may be so bold as to interrupt, but Kinomoto-san, you are aware that we are in need of a secretary…" Poseidon said slowly, with a slight glint in his eyes.

Aphrodite crossed her arms gracefully across her chest, and continued with Poseidon's sentence, "… we do need someone to fill in the position immediately, especially with the winter festival coming up…"

"Your academic records show that you are more than capable of taking on such a task." Said Hermes, as he glanced over to Li cousins, with the same smile as before.

Artemis moved Li's hand off to say, "Besides, it's not after school. And, maybe whatever it is that Syaoran wants you to remember, you would. After all, by spending time with him, and of course us—"

"You'll be able to have a little, but not too much of excitement in your life." Finished the raven haired goddess. She clasped her hand together and sighed in happiness.

"Hey, we can't just let her in, it's not like a club, and this is the student council! The teachers decide that."

"Pish-posh. Like that really matters." Said Daidouji-san a.k.a. Aphrodite.

"We are a democracy, how about a vote?" asked Poseidon. He glanced around, and then smiled, "All in favour raise your hand."

Immediately four hands shot up, I blinked a few times in surprise, why did they want me to be there? I understood why Li wanted me to be there, but why did everyone else?

"Well, then it's decided, Sakura-chan will be the secretary." Said Hermes as he smiled and glanced over to Li-san to give her a wink.

My mouth dropped open. Well, they really had a weird way of solving such an issue.

Li sighed, "I guess it is okay then. Besides, I get to spend more time with Ying Fa. I'll talk to the teachers. Let's eat guys, I'm hungry."

"I made some tempura." Said Hermes as he moved his arm and wrapped it around Artemis

"Naozumi did you make any miso soup?" asked Poseidon as he started to lead everyone into the student council room.

"Why don't you eat with them, before you start thinking up some odd excuse?" asked Saku as she popped onto my right shoulder.

"Not mad anymore?" I whispered back.

"A bit, but you should always forgive. Anyways, Sakura, you should eat."

"I don't know… I could finish my homework instead." I said a little too loudly, causing Li to turn towards me. I blushed lightly in embarrassment, and whispered very quietly, "Saku… I like them, but I don't think I'm ready to tell them everything about me."

Saku smiled softly, "I'm glad that your thinking of letting them know everything about you."

I smiled too in response, "You've seen them, and they are too interesting to give up by my stubbornness."

"Who seems interesting?" asked Li all of a sudden as he whispered into my ear.

Saku giggled before she poof-ed out.

I gasped as I jumped back, only to get tangled up by my own feet. I knew I was going to hit the ground. And I was going to hit it fast and hard. I closed my eyes tightly, bracing myself for pain. But… oddly enough it did not come.

I slowly opened one eye, and felt a hand warped around my waist, while another on my wrist. I then opened my other eye as well. I was accosted by those worried eyes. I felt my heart beat rapidly against my chest. A slow smirk appeared on the heavenly face as I tried to shake the feeling away.

"Did I startle you that much, Ying Fa?" that voice asked.

I quickly took back my balance and lightly pushed him away. "Thanks." I simply mumbled, trying to not embarrass myself anymore. However, as soon as I regained my stance, I felt my ankle buckle a little. I quickly caught myself, and pretended that hadn't happened. I began to walk towards the room again.

But my hand held me back. I raised my eyebrow and looked down to my hand only to see a larger hand holding it. I turned around and looked at Li. "What?"

"You're hurt."

"Huh?" no sooner had I said that, that I was picked up from my waist and balanced on his shoulder. "H-h-hoee…" I stuttered.

"Don't you understand? You're important to me. I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't mean it. So when you get hurt, I do." He answered seriously as he took me inside the room is such an embarrassing way.

This caused me to blush a hot pink. I hid my face using my hand, pretending to hold back my hair from going into my eyes. Damn… I was falling for the guy, and I was falling fast.


	4. 35 Percent in Love

* * *

**Chapter 4 :- 35 Percent in Love**

**

* * *

  
**

Pink flamingos.

Pink flaming flamingos.

They were dancing through my head, they always did. I mean seriously. Whenever I tried to think about what has happened to my serene life, they magically pop up.

Pink flaming flamingos with frog heads.

"Sakura, what did we say about random phrases that may allow others to question your sanity?" asked Kura as she shook her head at me.

"It doesn't even compare to what has happened in the last week." I argued back, but blushed lightly for having voiced that image.

"Sweetie, you're exaggerating. Try looking at it with a cool head, I'm sure you'll find that it was amusing" Said Saku with a smile on her lips as she worked on some sort of needlework.

"Yeah, like that'll happen." Muttered Kura as she lazily examined her nails.

"I know Kura, but at least she's trying."

"How about the fact that I barely have time to breathe, let alone try to be normal." I stated dramatically. "Honestly, school used to be so much calmer. What happened?" I asked with a sigh as I slumped deeper into the chair. I was so unbelievably tired on a Saturday morning, it was pathetic.

Kura and Saku didn't spare a moment to say, "You happened." Before leaving me to my thoughts.

As if it was my fault alone. Seriously. It wasn't. Maybe with the flamingos dancing in my head, but not anything else… well, not exactly _everything_ was my fault.

As you all know I did a very stupid thing.

I took a picture.

See, that wouldn't have been the problem, if it had been a picture of an apple, a flower or even a frog headed flamingo (maybe the flamingo is a little extreme). But still, you get my point. I shouldn't have taken that picture.

The picture I took was of five stunning gods and goddesses. Sure, that doesn't sound so bad. If I hadn't got caught, it wouldn't have been bad. But may have contributed to some of 'that stalker within' me. Not my words, in fact they are the goddess Aphrodite's words.

See, in the past week, since I took the picture. I was carried like a sack of potatoes, buried under secretarial paper work, ran around the school looking for a certain someone's ten thousand yen Channel headband (why someone had the reason to bring it to school and then lose it is far beyond me, not to mention why you would buy something that expansive), and working at the hospital.

That wasn't even all of it, see one thing I found out was the Li, is an apa! (For those of you who are not familiar with the term _apa_, it stands for aggravating pain in the ass.) Now, there are more colourful terms I can use to describe him, but let's try to keep this under 18A. But one thing is for sure he is a slave driver. Not just a normal slave driver, you know just orders upon orders—no not apa. He's… how do you put it? Someone who has whip and constantly throws insults, walks with a scowl and shoots out flames? Oh I know! A TRYANT!

Now, here's the million dollar question, what power does the apa have one me? Simple. I had failed to realise that he was the president of the student council. I mean sure, why else would his opinion count. But he was. And I had to admit, he was good at it. Especially the commanding part.

A bloody freaking tyrant.

If it wasn't for his amazing hair, gorgeous eyes, boyishly-sexy smirk and that stupid personality that made me laugh, cry, hit and hug him at the same time. I would hate him.

I do hate him.

A lot.

Really. I do.

…

Okay, maybe I do find it amusing…

Our bantering that is…

Okay fine! I admit it… he is a little bit bearable, and sort of cute. But nothing else! End of story.

Well anyways, back to that faithful day, that the apa carried me like a sack of potatoes. He then wrapped a very simple hot/cold bandage on my foot. And that was it… NOT!

No, he made me feel so self-conscious. Something, I don't really know about that entirely well, until of course that day. See, he sat me down on a desk, and carefully took of my shoe and then my sock. He cradled my foot gently and placed the bandage on, like the hero (rolls eyes) he is.

If only it was that simple.

Our school uniform for girls consists of a skirt, white blouse with a sweater or blazer. Now let me pinpoint the main problem.

The skirt.

That rides up, when sitting, and having you leg pulled apart slightly can be nerve wracking for a female student. Not to mention embarrassing, especially if she wore some random teddy bear undergarments. How would you solve this problem?

Keep your legs tightly close and your hand on your skirt to make sure it does not move up or anywhere for that matter.

Thankfully, I did not acquire a more embarrassing situation after that. At least no that lunch period. However, the duties of a secretary ranged from minor paperwork to backrubs and foot massages to elaborate presentations for the winter festival. Honestly, I think I should be paid for all the stuff I've had to do.

So after the bandage, he decided that he would walk me to class, to be assured that nothing was going to happen to me or my leg.

* * *

"You really don't have to walk me to class. _Really_, you don't." I said hoping that he would catch on.

His face split into that melt-your-legs smirk that I wanted to immediately wipe off his face. "Why Ying Fa, that would be very non-gentlemanly of me."

"Since when are you a gentleman." I muttered under my breath as I rolled my eyes at him. I tried not to talk to him knowing that I would most likely end up arguing with him. And that would be very eye catching, which frankly at the moment I didn't want to be involved in.

But alas, no task is easy with the over bearing as-_bum_.

"What's your favourite color?"

"Why do you need to know that?" I questioned back.

"I already told you that I like you, and I'm trying to figure out how much you've changed. Now, be a good girl and answer my question."

"There is no arguing with you is there? Fine, I like teal."

He raised his eyebrow at me, "What no pink? Blue? Purple?"

"Yes, seriously! I prefer teal because the colour is so beautiful and confident of itself. It has a sad-yet cheerful disposition."

He looked at me thoughtfully for a second, trying to understand my explanation. Then changed his mind seemed to think of continuing with questions. "Favourite food?"

"Not sure." I said. "I like to eat pretty much everything."

"Then why is it that you didn't eat with us in the club room?"

"I already ate."

"You're lying, when I came to get you, _you_ were drinking juice and the bell had just wrung too."

"I had a big breakfast, so the juice was sufficient enough."

"Are you on a diet or something? Since, girls are always watching their weight. They lie needlessly to say they're okay when they are trying to kill themselves."

"Honest, I'm not on a diet. I have never cared about my outwardly appearance. I just have a small stomach."

"Right." He said, and I knew that he didn't believe me for a second. He glanced up and saw that we were in fact reaching our destination. He sighed.

He turned to me, with a slight smirk on those perfect lips.

I felt trapped. I felt very suspicious of him instantly. "W-what?" I said trying to be clear but obviously failing.

"Ying Fa…" he said as he stepped closer to me.

Now I was scared. "Did you want something?"

"…Ying Fa…" he almost whispered, causing my flesh to breakout in goosebumps.

I eyed him. "What is it?" I felt that if I said his name, I would regret it instantly.

He moved closer, his eyes bearing into mine. I swallowed very slowly as I could feel his hands almost touch my arms. His eyes were so clear yet so mysterious. They seemed to want to tell me something. But didn't.

"W-what is it?" I said hoping that maybe he would back up a bit.

He carefully, almost afraid, brought his hand up to cup my face. He said softly, "Ying Fa…" he came closer to me so that our faces were barely two inches apart.

I closed my eyes feeling that he was going to kiss me again.

"…you're… too cute." He whispered into my ear, huskily. He pulled away almost immediately and dissolved into laughter.

My mouth dropped. That jerk. I snapped it shut and glared at his laughing form. He was fooling around. I quickly stormed over to him and stomped on his foot. _Hard._

He yelped in surprise. "What the hell?!"

"Serves you right, thinking that you could take advantage of me." I said coolly as I started to walk to my class, leaving him clutching his foot. I was about to turn into my class when all I was pulled into a strong chest. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" We were right in front of my class, with most of the students in it!

"Well, Ying Fa, to tell you the truth I'm getting even." He said as he brought his lips down giving me a tender, slow kiss that left me speechless.

He smirked in amusement for having caught me, as he pulled away, giving me a quick peck on my cheek, he walked away.

I blinked.

"Oh, Ying Fa before I forget, I'll pick you up after school." He called from the middle of the hall getting everyone's attention.

I turned beat red, "No way in hell LI!"

* * *

I had then walked into class only to be crowded by people asking me how I knew that… beast! Which angered me, more so I had stormed into my seat and scathingly glared at anything that reminded me of the apa.

Brown, mud, dried leaves, worms, no—chocolate! I'll never be able to look at it the same way again. Ugh everything to do with brown reminds me of him. I sighed coming out of my reverie. I used to love brown. It is such a warm colour. But now, the apa had changed it. I would rather immerse myself in… orange! Or fluorescent yellow! Ha! That will burn his eyes out. Oh… yes, this would be good. Very good.

So, I was becoming a bit of a manic as the days passed, but seriously could you blame me?

I was quiet surprised to find that all the teachers agreed to make me the secretary of the student council. In fact, Kaho was so ecstatic that she came home that day with me, and gushed about it until I threatened to castrate Touya, which seemed to shut her up almost instantly. I wonder why?

It turned out that once it came down to the Student Council, the divine court—it's easier to call them that compared to gods and goddesses—was surprisingly serious. It was a very interesting, for lack of a better term first student council meeting I would have anticipated.

* * *

"Order. Order! First year reps stop flirting!" called out Artemis, as she glared at the four first year reps. The first years quickly got quiet and looked over to the Artemis. "Excellent, now. Meeting 24 of the year will now begin. Pres."

I had been told that as secretary, I was supposed to note everything that was said in the meeting. So, I was quickly scribbling what was being said.

"Yes, thank you Mei. First of all I would like to introduce all of you to our new secretary, Kinomoto Sakura."

I smiled softly from my position at everyone. The rest of the committee didn't seem all that interested and vaguely nodded their head.

"Now, the main issue for this meeting is: the coming up, winter culture festival. Tomoyo."

Aphrodite smiled. "Well, we have all agreed that all clubs will have booths, and the festival will be held on the roof and part of the greenhouse."

"We already talk about budget, and so all seventy-two clubs will be receiving ten thousand yen." Stated Artemis as she looked down at her folder.

"The main problem is that this school has three divisions, and we have yet to meet with the junior and elementary level, to decide how to collaborate the festival."

See, you most likely find this a very normal and very professional meeting. But everything, does has its downside, which coincidently starts now.

"They'll agree without a doubt with whatever we throw at them, it's not like they'll have anything worth saying." Said a second year as he smirked. He has a very lanky build, and had badly styled hair. He seemed like he was the arrogant type, a bit too annoying and ignorant for my liking. I had looked up and glared at the kid.

"No offence _kid_, but I for one will not take advantage of our younger students. It has to be as equal as possible." I stated as I felt a twinge of anger.

Everyone had turned to me, since I had been quiet the whole time, finally taking in that I was really there.

"What? It's unfair, besides they have just as much power over their sections as we have over our section." I said, as I continued, ignoring everyone's eyes.

"What do you know about rules Kinomoto? You have never been one for them. Skipping, and talking back to teachers."

I felt both my eyebrow rise in mild surprise, and then I felt myself chuckle. "You have got to be kidding me."

This had caused everyone to look at me as if I had spontaneously sprouted another head. But I could see that Li looked amused with me as well as the other gods and goddesses.

"W-what's so funny?!" the lanky kid demanded.

I stopped to look at him, "Well, even if I do hate to admit it, but I am unfortunately one of the top students and I have made fairly close relationships with them since I've known most of them my entire life, and if you didn't know I have been going through this school since I was a toddler. I don't talk back, more like they find it amusing to argue with me, call it an educational debate. "

"Secondly, I may skip, but it's never without a reason. Sure, I leave class early, but that's only because the teachers allow me to. In fact, other students are the ones that get me out. And lastly, I only break rules if I absolutely must, which quiet frankly I don't think I have broken any terrible rule. But since we are on the topic of rules, I'm sure I have seen you on the roof with one or more of Class D student from second year. And, you know so much about rules you do know that the roof is off limits for all students." I smiled a sly smile and glanced to see that half the divine court where shake with silent laughter.

He looked completely aghast. "You-you're not allowed up there either!" he stammered.

I rolled my eyes, "Kaho-chan—sorry I meant Kaho-sensei asked me to find you and said that you were most likely there. I'm sure you remember what she said when you did get down there?"

He had now paled at the mention. I knew Kaho well, and when she did get angry, as rare as it was, the whole world needed to take cover.

I continued to coolly say, "Something along the lines of being revoked from Student Council along with your Class A that, quote—your parents bought you—unquote."

"You b-bitch!" he almost shouted.

Before I could retort, Li had gotten up and Hermes started to walk towards the kid.

"Subaru-san, you have no right to treat or call the members of this student council anything. You wrongly accused Kinomoto-san and then you insulted her. I do not take this kind of act well, no matter whom it may be. The members of the council and I agree that you will be replaced after I have spoken with the teachers. Naozumi, if you would be so kind as to escort Subaru-san out."

"No problem." Was his simple answered as he glanced down at the second year student.

"Hold on! You can't just kick him off Student council, at least not for what he said!" I said, after coming out of my shock.

"Sorry, but we don't tolerate that kind of behaviour. Besides the guy had been getting on my nerves for a while." Replied Aphrodite.

"I agree I'm glad someone gave it to him. Though, I was hoping it could have been me." Said Artemis as she smiled at me.

"I quiet liked your performance Kinomoto, and I've got to admit, you sure can handle just about anyone. No wonder why you're Syaoran's girlfriend." Said Poseidon with a sly smile of his own.

I was pretty sure I was red by now. "I'm not his girlfriend."

The divine court turned to look at me, and grinned widely, except for Hermes who had a knowing smile plastered on his face. Li had a smirk on, knowing what his friends were about to say. At the same time, the four gods and goddesses said, "Yet. But you will be."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, when pigs fly!"

"Wait a sec, you're Kinomoto! _The_ Sakino!!" said one of the first years.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion, at more at '_the' _that was placed before my name. "Excuse me, but who is Sakino?"

"Ah! You're right Kie-kun! I didn't realise it, but she is!" said an adorably innocent looking second year. She turned to me with large eyes, "Can I shake your hand?" she asked in admiration.

My mouth dropped and I almost fell off my seat. "Say what?!"

"Oh my god, to think that Sakino finally joined _the_ Student Council. Wow! Seriously, everyone is going to be so jealous to hear that I'm in the same club as _the_ Sakino!"

"Yeah, and the S.L.C. will be so shocked by this sudden news! I can't believe that Kumaru didn't recognize her!"

"Okay, I am now officially confused, can someone care enough to explain why I'm a 'the' and what is S.L .C. and why are you guys calling me Sakino! The last time I checked I was registered under Sakura." I finally said feeling sudden irritation.

The cute second year smiled shyly at me and began to answer my question, "S.L.C. stands for Sakino Lovers Club. Sakino came out of your name, _--ino_ for Kinomoto and _Sak--_ from Sakura. It's a way of everyone addressing you without saying your proper name. It's a non-formal club, more of an association of student throughout the three divisions that can almost rival the S.C.F.C… umm the Student Council Fan Club." She was now, blushing a fair pink clearly embarrassed.

"So, I'm assuming that it's for these guys and their beast of a president?"

She nodded and a different student began, "Yeah, but I think once they hear this news, it'll most likely become a joint club."

I was clearly stunned, "Why would anyone want to do that?!" I asked in complete bewilderment.

"You don't really see yourself do you, Ying Fa?" asked the voice of irritation.

"What is it Li?" I asked, as if his opinion really mattered.

"Well, _dear_ I believe they like you, and think of you as some goddess. Why do you think it was easy so for us to find you?" said the very same voice of irritation.

I sighed, "Yeah, your stalking tendencies can marvel just about anyone"

"Ying Fa, I have more talents for you to marvel upon."

"Guess what Li, I don't really want to see."

"You do."

"No actually I don't."

"Stop denying it Ying Fa, I know you do."

"Wipe that smirk off your face, and I don't."

"Why? I think my smirk is sexy."

"And I think you smell like pee."

"Vulgar language is not becoming Ms. Kinomoto."

"Nor is arrogance Mr. Li."

"Alright we get it! Can the two of you stop already? You guys are almost overbearing." Said Artemis breaking into our argument.

I looked over and noticed that the Divine court had amused expressions, while the other representatives looked almost alarmed. This was mostly due to the fact that they hadn't seen the two of us argue before.

I hated when other people were right especially due to my childish behaviour. But what I hated the most was that I had really wanted to win the banter. At least I got the last word in.

But, still I was a sarcastic fool, "Sorry Mom." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. But it sounded like an echo to my ears. I turned to see a slightly surprised expression on Li face as we both realised that we had said the same thing.

I groaned and light banged my head on the table. "Why me?"

* * *

See, that was the first meeting that week. As it turns out, the Student council has meeting with their division representatives every Wednesday, and the inner circle, meaning the Divine Court meet almost everyday. It's sad really. I got suckered into it.

Anyways, I found that the two girls Tomoyo and Mei Ling are actually really sweet girls. They are super nice. After a little black mail on their part, they have now asked me to call them by their first names. So, I obviously have to return the favour, and now they call me by my first name.

The black mail, I must admit was played out well so excellently that I wouldn't be surprised that even the best lawyers in the world would not be able to crack. I swear those girls are going to be one big mega-busting-world-conquering team of goddesses.

My life really had become very complicated.

"Sakura! Door!" hollered Touya from his room.

And, it most likely just got worse. I groaned as I hollered back "You get it!"

"In a situation!"

"Fine!" I yelled back. Usually when Touya says a situation it can range from watching Soccer to in a crucial moment with Kaho or a contest with Yukitto, really the man was so unpredictable.

As I walked down the stairs, the person rang the bell again. "Coming." I called as quickened my pace.

As I reached the door, I grabbed the door knob and pulled it back to be grabbed by four hands. "What the hel—"

A musical voice called up into the house, "Touya-san Sakura's going shopping with us!"

I couldn't be! "Noooooooo!"

But I was blinded by a blindfold being tied. "Noooo. Girls, please! Can't we talk about this like civilized people?"

"Alright, Sakura be back by ten!" he called back, which was enough to please the musical voice and the chime of bells.

"Touya! Don't leav---" I couldn't get everything out as I was suddenly gagged. Damn, blindfolded and gagged. These goddesses were so in for it!

"Sakura, dear don't struggle, the more you do, and the more painful it will be." said Aphrodite. "Seriously, it's just shopping…" as I was lead to the car.

Why is it that you gagged me then!

"Well, you see… we kinda figured you would try to pull something and try to get out of it. I mean sure, not every girl loves to shop but at the very least you should be shopping for you date." Replied Artemis to my unspoken question.

What date?!

"Please don't give me that Sakura, don't you remember? Syaoran asked you on a date almost a week ago, but with everything being so busy it was kind of hard to do. So it was rescheduled for this afternoon. What a better way to spend your Saturday, don't you agree Mei?"

"Yeah, really we only have four hours to get her dressed and ready to go."

"Yeah, and this date is beyond crucial is very crucial and turning point of your relationship with Syaoran." Said Tomoyo in a very matter of fact voice.

I don't want to date him!

"That's what you're saying now, but even Tomoyo and I were pulled in by him and his personality, and I'm his cousin. No offense Sakura, but you don't stand a chance."

Tomoyo then said a little annoyed, "It's something about him that is so aggravatingly attractive. But that obviously changed when I started to have feelings for Eriol."

Well, I don't particularly want to be infatuated by him. I thought in anger.

"Honey, we all lose. Well, in your case win. See, the thing about Syaoran is that it's natural ability in him to have any girl that he wants. Look at him, great academics, athletics, and musical talent. Not to mention respectable, but the thing is that he has never even given a girl a glance—"

"—Yeah, we actually thought he may be homosexual." Interjected Artemis with a snort.

I could hear the glare from Aphrodite, "As I was saying before I was interrupted. Syaoran never gave a girl a glance, but with you it was entirely… different."

"Hmm, it was. See, before when he laughed or smiled it felt empty. But now the way he argues with you. It's obvious."

"Sakura, don't you dare argue, but it's not one-sided on his part. You're an open book around him. You may not realise it."

"But the possibility is there."

"A _very_ strong possibility."

Even if my eyes were blindfolded, I rolled them. When hell freezes over, I will like him.

Both goddesses sighed, when Aphrodite began again, "There are three stages in love, denial, sudden realization and finally acceptance."

"The sudden realization is the hardest thing you face, but accepting it can be pretty difficult to. But then again acting on those feelings is the Queen of torture and nervousness." Added Artemis dryly.

I don't get why you two are so keen in seeing me like him.

"It's because we want to see him happy. He means a lot to us. A brother who was bound my too much burden. You don't realise how sweet it is to see him acting like a normal teenager." Stated Artemis quietly.

I was shocked, never had I heard Meiling speak like that. It really was astonishing. I swallowed slowly.

Guys take off the blindfold and un-gag me, I won't run away

In response I felt their hands begin to untie the… shackling. I blinked a little and took in the atmosphere around me. We were in a posh limousine with a drinking bar and fridge.

"Is it really necessary to go through a limo?"

"My mother. What can I say, she prefers I go around with style and bodyguards. She's always been that way."

I sighed, "I see… girls, I'll give you magic rights as long as there are limits, alright?"

In response Aphrodite squealed in delight and clapped her hands. Artemis grinned the sly smile of Hermes. _Oh shit!_


	5. 45 Percent in Love

**

* * *

Chapter 5:- 45 Percent in Love

* * *

**

"When I said you can work your magic, I did not in any way say or imply the two of you any sort of permission to inflict pain on me!" I cried out in pain when another one of my eyebrow hair was pulled.

"Oh hush, Sakura. You can be such a drama queen sometimes." Replied Aphrodite as she yet again pulled a hair with a pair of tweezers.

"Hold on, you guys said shopping, then why am I getting a makeover."

"We did go shopping remember."

"Picking up your dry cleaning does not count in anyway."

Meiling smiled at us, as she casually pulled out her cell phone. She pressed a few numbers quickly. And waited about three seconds before saying, "Hello? Ah, Kinomoto-san! So nice to talk to you again. Yes, we're all okay. No, actually we were wondering if Sakura could stay the weekend at our house. Umm… no, nothing like that. Just you know, a girl's night type thing. Yeah. Perfect, we have her uniform. Oh, don't worry, we'll figure something out to wake her up. 'k bye!"

I eyed her suspiciously, "Tell me you didn't ask to have me sleepover!"

"Oh but I did. See, this way, you'll have no escaping if something spicy happens between you and Mr. You-know-who." Winked Meiling.

"You girls are evil—OW! Tomoyo! That hurt!" I cried out in pain again.

Both Artemis and Aphrodite rolled their eyes.

"It seems that our little cherry blossom is unknown to the world of fashion, and more importantly womanhood. So, it is only natural, that Meiling and I, being very well educated in the field, will bestow upon you our great learning." Answered Tomoyo dramatically.

"More like deceptive illusion to bring about an early death for me." I muttered, knowing full well the two goddesses had heard. "Honestly, I don't really see the point in this at all. Why are we going through all this trouble, again?"

"Actually, we're going to be going to a dance, a small gathering. It's just that Syaoran was going to invite you, but you know how we were all busy with all the winter festival things. Not to mention, we had to get you ready to be able to handle everything thrown at you." Replied Meiling offhandedly.

"You literally threw things at me!" I accused Meiling as I recalled asking who had a certain file, only to have it chucked at me from behind Meiling's desk.

Tomoyo snickered behind a hand, while Meiling gave me a sheepish smile. "Yeah, sorry about that one."

"Right…" I said as I rolled my eyes. "Like that's not going to happen, _again_."

This time, Meiling looked away, before clearing her throat and continuing. "_Anyway,_ as I was saying. He never really got a chance to ask you out to it. And so, we're going to surprise him by having you show up as his date."

I felt my eyes narrow in suspicion. "You two have money on this don't you?"

"Oh, come on Sakura. Do we honestly look like people who would place bets on you?" asked Tomoyo innocently.

"You won't, but your boyfriends. Now they are another story. And since the two of you are so competitive where your boyfriends are involved…"

"Fine, Naozumi has twenty thousand yen placed that Syaoran's mouth will drop open and then he would touch your shoulder to make sure your real." Said Meiling as she started to pull my hair away from my head. "Tomoyo, I'll handle her hair, you work on her makeup."

"Eriol's is kind of dramatic, where Syaoran will believe that it's all a prank, before coming up to and trying to pull your 'mask' off. And, then when he realises your real, turn bright red like a tomato." She used air quotations when she said mask, before nodding to Meiling. Then she said conspiratorially, "The thing is, that we have never, and I mean it never seen Syaoran blush—not even an embarrassing one. That's actually one of the things we have vowed to see."

"You guys are worse than me."

"Hey, it's not like anyone said we can't enjoy life. Besides, I'm sure you'll want to see his impression of you after we're done." Shrugged Tomoyo as she turned up the volume of the radio using a remote control. "Mei, I was thinking to try the natural look. Actually, she doesn't need foundation or anything. How about we bring out her eyes?"

Meiling must have made some sort of movement from behind her head. "Yeah, I think so. I was thinking of going with a simple hairstyle too."

I mentally sighed. God, this was going to take a long time. I started to listen to the music that was playing on the radio and tuned out, and attempted to ignore the probing and pulling on my skull and or face.

After almost twelve songs, another song started. _It's Gonna be Love_ by Mandy Moore. See, the song was going okay until it oddly sounded like:

"It's gonna be Syaoran… baby"

Was it just me, but did the words of the song change?

"It's gonna be Sakura… baby"

Whoa!

"It's gonna be true…baby."

"It's gonna be love."

I jerked up to glare at the two goddesses beside me. When my eyes turned to them they innocently looked at me.

"What's wrong?" asked Artemis.

I looked at the two confused. Maybe it hadn't been them, and maybe it had actually been me. Huh. That's odd. I shook my head, "Nothing, I thought I heard something. Don't worry about it."

"Whatever you say, dear."

"I'm done with her hair, what about you, 'Yo?"

"How many times have I told you _not _to call me that _Ling_." Tomoyo said her eyes narrowing dangerously. "And yes, I am done with the make up."

I sighed, here we go again, time to intervene before it escalates into a full blown out war with tissue paper. Now that had been a headache to clean. "If the two of are done with me, shouldn't you start to work on one another?"

The two goddesses stopped and turned to me, blinking as if the thought hadn't even occurred to them. "You two are going, right?" I said feeling nervous. "You can't let me go alone! I won't know anyone! I'll be the disasters, because I'll end up arguing with Li! And then he'll make up some stupid bet which I will lose and then I'll have to go live with the pink flaming flamingos with frog heads!!"

I looked up at them and saw that the two were trying exceptionally hard not to laugh, bless their hearts for trying not to embarrass me too much. I winced, "I said that out loud didn't I?"

Meiling was barely able to nod her head in contained laughter. "Oh, just laugh it out! I know I'm a big bunch of oddity combined into a mega-ball of self-inflicted embarrassment—a dork." I said dramatically bringing my hands to hold my face.

This caused the two to burst, and I watched with a smile coming on my lips before, before I too was laughing with them.

As we finally regained our composer, I got up from my seat and effectively placed Tomoyo in it. "I'll do your nails, and I'm actually not bad in the whole make-up category. I usually help Kaho-chan with it before she goes out." I explained as I started to look through the different powders to find something that would bring out her features. "Personally, it's too much work for myself." I replied after getting the silent question about myself.

Tomoyo smiled, "Oh, don't worry. I trust you."

Meiling smiled, "Yeah, if you can work with Mizuiki-sensei then I must say, you must be good. I guess I'll work on this witch's hair."

"Hey! I have your dress!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"What colour is your dress Tomoyo? I want to find something that'll help bring out your eyes and fair complexion, but I'm not sure whether to go with a silvery blue, because it would look great or something more neutral." I said while looking at the shades of blue and a pale glitter.

"It's a blue-ish navy dress, so go with the silver." Tomoyo replied after a thought.

"Then tight curls are the way to go, and I'll pull her hair back so that she doesn't have her bangs around her face, for a more mature look" Mumbled Meiling as she began to work.

We hummed while the two of us worked on her until it was Meiling's turn. And soon, the three of us were done, and were ready for our dresses.

"We should probably get into our dresses, but I don't want Sakura to see herself until after she gets an opinion from Syaoran." Said Tomoyo.

"Excuse me? How can I not see what I have to wear, and why do I have to wait until after Li's opinion?" I asked.

"Simply because you'll feel too self-conscious." Replied Meiling off handily as she accepted her dress from Tomoyo.

"Not to mention that you are beyond stubborn. After all, if someone gives you a compliment, but you _yourself _do not like the way you look—then you just won't accept a compliment."

"That a stupid reason, Tomoyo." I said, clearly annoyed at the idea. But, I suppose I did have a tendency to do that.

"I think it fairs well."

"But how are we going to do this?"

"I'm not sure, we can't blindfold her-- it'll mess up her eyes."

"Hello, still here." I grumbled.

"We could put some sort of brace, or a veil type thing to cover her eyes."

"Oh I know we'll place a box on her head! A cardboard box! Or… a paper bag!! We'll punch some hole in it so she could breathe! It's perfect!" said an excited Tomoyo.

"WHAT!? Why in all the wondrous world of beautiful techno-colours would you do that?" Then I remembered a certain book I read as a little child, and groaned, "I'm not the paper bag princess!"

Meiling raised an eyebrow, "Where do you come up with this stuff?" she asked while shaking her head.

"Honestly, I have no idea. It sort of just pops in." I said distractedly, "But, why?! I mean I do know why, but can we… you know not?" I tried again.

Tomoyo threw an amused glance at me, "Fine, dear. We were only joking." My face lit up like Christmas was only a day away. "But--" My face automatically dropped. "—you are not allowed to make any comment about yourself out loud."

"Well I suppose I could live with that." I mumbled, cringing at the image of me in a paper bag… ugh… that would be absolutely horrific. "So, is this like a small get together, or like a high school thing?"

"Umm, Mei why don't you take this one." Replied Tomoyo nervously. I narrowed my eyes. I had a weird feeling I wasn't going to like this.

"Thanks a lot 'Moyo." Meiling said. Okay, so I _really_ wasn't going to like this. Was this a collage party or something? But then again our make up was more formal and elegant than funk.

My eyes widened, "_It's a formal." _I stated, anger brewing inside me, which was quickly extinguished by nerves. That would mean people would watch, and… f-formal d-dance?!

God, no.

Please, god no.

Meiling and Tomoyo both looked away.

"Flaming pink flamingos, with frog heads." I said as I fell back into a chair. "Are you two out of your minds?! That means I might have to do the waltz or something?! I have _two left feet_!" I winced at the thought of my poor partner's feet.

Tomoyo and Meiling rolled their eyes, "Stop being so melodramatic. It all depends on your partner."

I leaned back into the chair. "I hate my life." I was then promptly gathered up into the girls' hands and pushed into a room that contained a long mirror and a pink dress.

My eyes widened, it was absolutely gorgeous! **(A/N** I'm not going to got into details with the dress, if you want to know what they look like, go onto my profile and view the picture links of all three dresses. BTW hair and makeup is the same as the ones in the pictures**)**.

It sparkled softly. I can't afford this. I looked back towards the closed door. I felt my heart swell at the thought of Tomoyo and Meiling doing something like this.

Slowly I swallowed a large lump in my throat. I smiled sadly, when was the last time I wore a formal dress?

Mother's funeral?

"It's okay… Sakura. It's been a while but maybe you'll be as beautiful as your mother when you wear it." Was softly said as Saku popped onto my shoulder lightly touching my cheek.

I sighed at the thought, and shook my head softly, "I don't know. But I think this whole thing will be worth it."

"Good, you should come to pass with it. After all, you did inherit your beautiful features from Nadeshiko, only your hair and eyes from Fujitaka." Then Saku winked at her, "Besides you've already done so much, you can't back out now. For some reason I think--I'm sure Syaoran will be drooling non-stop."

I let out a soft giggle, "I doubt that's going to happen. Nothing seems to rattle that idiot. But I suppose cleaning up will be a some what of a shock to him."

"You've been spending too much time with Kaho." Muttered Saku as she started to poof out.

I smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Saku."

I gently pulled the dress free from the hanger and started to unzip its back. I slowly slipped it on, feeling the silky material caress my skin. Adjusting it, I looked over to the mirror and smiled. There in front of the large mirror.

Maybe I could pull this off.

I turned to find a pair of one inch heels by where the dress had been. I slipped my feet into them completing the ensemble. Thanking god the goddesses hadn't left higher heels.

I shyly opened the door and peeked out to see Meiling and Tomoyo looking absolutely stunning. With their hair and make-up they looked like models from a magazine, but alive! It truly did feel like they were from a different world.

I could feel myself far inferior from them. Aphrodite seemed to have caught my eyes, and grinned widely.

"Sakura, come out from there!" she said in a sing-song-voice.

Did I want to go out there? Answer: Hell no.

Did I have much of a choice with the stubborn duo? Regrettable Answer: … uh… no.

"I-I'm not coming." Damn it, my voice broke even though I was trying to come out strong only to sound meek. "It doesn't suit me."

I heard a loud gasp, "Are you questioning my styling abilities?!"

I rolled my eyes, really was it always about her? "I-it's not the style of the dress Tomoyo!" I hissed out, "It's that it doesn't—I don't do it justice."

I could practically hear Tomoyo fall in a dramatic way towards Meiling, while clutching at her heart, "Your words wound me deeply."

"Sakura how could you hurt your best friend! It's too cruel for words; I don't know how much of my dear friend's pain I can take." cried out Meiling as she sniffed theatrically.

"Saaakkkuurraaa, I- I see the… ligghhhtt."

Really it was hard not to giggle in this situation. So, I did.

"No!!! Tomoyo! You haven't made me the godmother of your children yet!"

"I don't have any children you nitwit!"

"But you will, since you're shag—" Meiling's voice became muffled, probably because undoubtedly Tomoyo had place her hand over her mouth.

"You little witch, don't you dare say that when you are off with Naozumi doing all that R-rated stuff!"

"Ha! You do it more than me. I've hear--"

"_Virgin freaking ears_!!" I all but yelled out covering my ears with both hands and closing my eyes tightly.

I felt two hands grab me and pulling me out, and then I heard squeals and giggles.

"Guys…" I mumbled feeling defeated. Really did they have to be so cunning? I nervously played with my hands, almost fearing their reaction.

"You look gorgeous!"

"How could you hide such beauty? That's a crime!"

Meiling almost rolled over in laughter, "Syaoran is going to faint!"

My eyes widened and a slow smile tugged on my lips, I let it grow feeling tinges of tears in my eyes, "Thank you. I haven't worn a dress since my mother's funeral. Thank you." I said graciously.

The two goddesses didn't waste anytime as they enveloped me in a tight hug. The decision to take that picture had at least two good outcomes I thought as I hugged them back.

"We'll always be here for you Sakura." They said softly, as they slowly pulled away. But they held each of my hands in their own, Meiling on my left and Tomoyo on my right.

"We may not be related, but honestly, you are like a sister to us." Said Tomoyo as she held my hand, her eyes were wet, yet no tears spilled.

"Syaoran may have introduced us, but I had a feeling I'd like you before when I noticed you." Meiling said quietly, as she lightly squeezed my hand. I looked at her, and she too had light tears gleaming in her eyes.

I gave a small laugh, "We shouldn't cry our make-up…" My heart swelled up because of them. Why hadn't I ever had such good friends before?

This had caused the other girls to giggle and we hugged each other again. "Well then ladies, it's time. The boys should be downstairs." Said Tomoyo.

"How come we're ladies while the guys are boys? Shouldn't they be men?" I asked as I was lead towards the main lobby of the giant mansion.

Meiling rolled her eyes, "Please, when those _boys_ become men, the world will flip over."

I laughed softly, "I suppose that is true, after all I don't think Li has the capability of becoming a man."

"Besides, I don't know about you, but being a man would require those three to grow up. And the way they're going, we'll be married old women with canes."

"Yeah, like that'll happen considering the two of you would have married the over grown children." I said giggling.

Tomoyo gave a dreamy sigh, "I wish the three of us would get married together on the same day. Kind of like a joint wedding of sorts."

Meiling and I looked at one another and silently laughed, trying to cover it up with our hands. That was when a maid came towards us and politely said, "Hiiragizawa-sama and Sugimoto-sama are awaiting your arrival in the main lobby, Young Lady."

I raised an eyebrow, "You've got to be kidding me? Sama? And young Lady?"

Tomoyo actually blushed slightly, "We didn't want to tell you, because we thought you might be intimidated."

My other eyebrow joined the already raised, "Oh, so you guys are like royalty or something?"

Meiling grinned, "No, she isn't nor are the guys as far as I know."

"It's just that our families are either political or entrepreneurs. Really, that is all." Tomoyo said, but then paused as if thinking something, "Though the Li family is very old."

"Oh." I finally said, wow now that was unexpected_. _But then again maybe not, after all I kind of did expect them to be abnormal in some way. So, I grinned, "Ha, looks like you guys have too much responsibility. I'm glad I'm not in your or Li's position. I suspect he probably has to work a lot harder, doesn't he? Maybe that explains why he is such an apa." I looked up, "Damn it, that explains his crazy and tyrannical personality! Aw! I was going to blame his stupid ego, now there is an actual logical reason to blame"

I turned to look at both Meiling's and Tomoyo were watching me in an odd manner. "What?" I asked

"You don't care?" asked Meiling.

"About what?"

"About all of this and our families?"

"That's like asking me to question why Touya loves Kaho-chan, or like why the sky is blue. Or why I don't like yogurt. Or why for the love god, can Yukitto-kun eat like a freaking horse and gain the equivalence of zero pounds. It's like wondering why the world is round not flat—"

"Alright we get it!" Said Meiling as she raised her hands. I could see that she and Tomoyo shared a smile; I briefly wondered what that was about.

Tomoyo then grabbed my hands as well as Meiling's and began to run pulling me along. I laughed with Meiling as we were dragged to where Hiiragizawa-kun and Sugimoto-kun stood.

"Don't you ladies look absolutely stunning today." Commented Hiiragizawa-kun as he leaned over to kiss Tomoyo softly on her cheek.

"Syaoran will faint." Said Sugimoto-kun with a slight smirk. "He won't know what hit him."

I could feel myself colour slightly. But I coolly, grinned, "Well, what can I say? You're girlfriends can really pull through on some magic."

"Ah, yes. Are you trying to sugar coat it?" asked Hiiragizawa-kun with a slight smirk.

"The torture our dear Tomoyo sometimes puts her models—friends seems a bit much?"

"That's only because you wouldn't cooperate with her, so she almost had to tie you down." Replied Meiling.

I mentally raised an eyebrow, _now what does that mean?_

"Are you telling me that the two of you didn't do the same thing to Kinomoto-chan?"

Well, now. This will most likely continue on for a while. Now, about this dance…Oh! If this thing is a formal, I'm most likely going to have a date.

But, it can't possibly be Li right? I mean the guy is a total idiot. What if he doesn't like the way I look?

"Well, no… she was smart enough to readily agree. Not just that, in fact she helped us."

Damn, since when do I care if he likes it or not?

_Maybe you like him?_ Said the tiny voice of Kura in my head.

But I would rather be with Li than some stranger. That was a given.

Whoa, hold up. I_ want _to be with Li_?!_ Did I hear that correctly? Do I_ like _him?!

That little devil!

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said out loud, interrupting everyone with that thought. "No, freaking way!" I said as I vehemently shook my head, trying to get that thought out.

Tomoyo then asked very slowly, as if speaking to a child, "Are you…not smart?"

I glanced around and saw confused faces looking at me with a small amount of concern. They must think I'm a nut-job. Wonder-freaking-full. "Uh… what were we talking about again?"

Tomoyo and Meiling just shook their head. "Come on! Let's go. I'm sure Syaoran is bored and getting angrier by the second."

"Can't we make him suffer some more?" I asked with big eyes. "He truly does deserve it." After all, he _is_ making me think like a complete idiot.

Tomoyo replied by rolling her eyes.

* * *

I smiled nervously as we approached the manor. Yes, it was very much a manor that the Queen of England would feel inferior against. So, to sum it all I was feeling very much intimidated.

Tomoyo's had been bad enough that it was a mansion. But a manor! The same building that had been featured on T.V. for architectural structure and it beauty for design. I remembered Dad talking about it, saying that the owner wanted something that would have a little bit of culture from all over the world.

The limo pulled up at the entrance of the mansion. I looked out and saw that many cars and limos were already parked around the entrance.

"I thought this was a small event." I said.

"Only about one hundred or so guests are invited." Answered Sugimoto-kun as he glanced out the window.

"You call that small?" I muttered. Geez, what a way to make a person feel small.

"Don't worry Sakura, Auntie Yelan is going to be there." Meiling said in a comforting manner.

"And that is?"

"Syaoran's mother. It means that there is going to be total control over the whole event." Answered Hiiragizawa-san

Pink flamingos!

I am so, _royally_ screwed! Not only was I going to a formal party, where formal dance was required, but to add to that I was going to meet Li's mother!

Really, Sakura you should have already known that. After all the girls did say that you would be going to Li's house for the party.

Li's mother! Oh, flamingos! I am beyond nervous.

"Buck up kiddo, we're here." Said Hiiragizawa-kun with a grin.

"Uh-huh." I said, completely distracted by my nerves.

We all walked slowly as we made our way from the car to the main parlour. It was hard to pay attention to my nerves as I was taking into the beauty of the house.

I was in awe as I noticed the amount of detail on the doors and the artwork that hung around.

"Where the hell have you the four of you been!" said Li as walked into the parlour.

I noticed that the four gods and goddesses had come in front of me, blocking me from Li's view. I felt myself smirk, as I thought this would be equivalent to some revenge.

"You survived." Smirked Sugimoto-kun

"Ha! I swear to god, if I have to dodge another set of girls and their god damn mothers I'm going to hurl something at them." Li then sighed, "And I don't even have anyone to play with." He added dejectedly.

Tomoyo and Meiling had raised an eyebrow as the asked together, "Someone to play with?"

Li opened his mouth to say something, but Hiiragizawa-kun beat him to it, "You don't mean our most esteemed and lovely student council secretary, do you?"

"Of course I do! She's just so amusing! I miss my Ying Fa!"

I stepped out from the wall of deities and walked towards Li, noting with satisfaction his stunned expression that he barely managed to keep his normal persona.

"_Your_ Ying Fa? Huh, Li last I checked I did not belong to anyone, and especially not tyrannical maniacs such as yourself."

"Sakura?" he asked uneasily, "is that really you?"

I rolled my eyes, "No Li, it's some odd girl obsessively in love with you."

He smiled so amazingly that caused me to gasp, and before I knew it. I had been pulled into a hug. his head was buried into my semi-up hair. I could feel his warm breath on my ear.

Oh. My. God.

I. Can't. Breath.

Three. Word. Sentences.

"I wanted to ask you… but you seemed so busy." He whispered and placed a soft kiss under my ear lobe that brought shivers throughout my body.

My. Pink. Flamingos.

Oh. My. Heart.

I slowly took a small breath of air. "You're really impossible." I was trying really hard not to think about the feelings that the small kiss brought. "We're…in company."

At that Li seemed to remember where he was as he pulled back, causing my body to miss his heat.

Pink flamingos! That sounded dirty.

He smirked, "Of course I knew that Ying Fa."

"Right, of course." I said as I shook my head, I turned towards Sugimoto-kun and Hiiragizawa-kun. "Who won boys?"

Sugimoto-kun smirked, "I believe that I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did. Yours was too dramatic." He said, then with a gesture towards us, "Besides, he hugged her, and was shocked. That clearly has nothing to do with him trying to pull at her face."

"Nu-uh!"

I felt Li's hand slid down slowly from my shoulder to the middle of my back, and finally came to rest two inches above my hip, "Why don't I show you around, Ying Fa?" We began to leave the bickering friends.

"Why don't you take that hand off my back, Li." Came out instead as, "S-sure, the architecture of your home is really interesting."

Well, what can I say? He _was _being respectful, and keeping his hand far, far away from dangerous territory.

Then a thought struck me, "Hey, aren't you mad at those guys for betting on you?"

He smiled, bemused "Well, I've known for quiet a while about their bet, but I wasn't sure it had anything to do with you. Honestly, those two need to bet. If they didn't even I, don't quiet know what would occupy their minds."

I could not help but nod, "Knowing them, we would be subjected to some new sort of torture. I have to say Li, you're house is astonishing. It seriously is."

"You like it? Mother went crazy when she was having this house built." Li said while looking past me, as if remembering a certain moment. "After father died, she wanted to move here, and take a bit of a break. But even during the mourning, she was very adamant about the structure and beauty of this place."

"Your mother has remarkable taste."

"What she is, is a remarkable nag, perfectionist and an all out in-your-business type of woman."

"Aww, wittle Syaoran wuves his mommy wommy!"

"You-!!" He then gasped, and a slight blush reached his cheeks. "You… called me Syaoran…" he said in awe.

"I-I… excuse me?" I stuttered out, still unable to look away from the slight blush on his cheeks.

His eyes shined, as he reached out and held my face in his large hands. Wow… they really were large and warm. He ever so gently touched his forehead onto mine, and held my glaze.

You know how in one of those cheesy romance movies or novels the heroine seems to drown into the dark, musky stranger's eyes.

Yeah, well I just proved it. It happens!!!

Honestly, I had no idea his eyes were so… gorgeous. They were absolutely stunning. I never realised that eyes could be so complex. His were so tinted with every shade of brown there was. He really is handsome isn't he? And to think, guys only seem to grow up to be more stunning, while girls on the other hand don't necessarily grow to be more beautiful.

I noticed his gaze drift towards my lips, as I licked them. He seemed as if battling something inside, before his eyes met mine once again. He smiled. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Uh, y-yes. Sure. Sounds good." How many times was that in one day that I had been rendered speechless or to the point where I could no longer say a coherent sentence? See. It must be some sort of disease.

Well lady luck has completely left my side hasn't she?

His hands traced a gentle path from my ear down to the end of my neck, "I'll be right back, Sakura."

I smiled at him and then he was gone. Just like that. Gone. I felt so alone. Weird isn't it? I smiled as I began to notice where Syaoran had taken us.

It was the most magnificent hall I had ever been to. Okay, so I do admit (rather grudgingly of course) that this is the first hall I have ever been to. But my flamingos, this was exactly like something from a fairy tale.

Flowers lined the windows and doors, and an orchestra played at the very end of the hall. There were several chandeliers with the mother pearl of chandeliers was at the dead center of the hall. There were so many people all dressed in such formal attire, everyone looked like they belonged here. They were all so graceful, elegant, poised and looked… well blue blood. Clearly, they must have been.

Did I belong to this world? Did I deserve to be friends with such people? Did I embarrass them—

"Hello there. I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you or anything. But I must tell you that you look absolutely striking in that dress." Said a crisp, soft spoken voice.

I looked up to see a woman that was in her fifties smiling down at me. Her eyes were the same as Li, yet a little lighter. I quickly drifted from that thought, and admired her perfect face and her neatly styled hair. I bowed respectfully to her. "Thank you."

"My such a well mannered girl." She stated. She placed a perfectly manicured hand under my chin, causing me to look up. "You are beautiful you know, so there is nothing to be intimidated about. These people may look like this on the outside, all pampered up and such, yet they don't know the meaning of true beauty."

"I… it's not that I'm intimidated by them it's more that I feel like I don't quiet belong here."

"As long as there is one person you feel like you belong with, everything turns out well."

"How do you know that you belong with them?"

"It like watching a flower bloom." She said after a moment of silence. "You feel like you've been watching it forever, but then suddenly without you even realising, it's bloomed into a unbelievable creation." She smiled gently at me, "it is unfortunate that I have to end this conversation so soon, apparently those over extravagant people require something of me. Oh, before I forget, I would love to continue our conversation some other time."

She smiled softly as she walked off. Huh, a blooming flower? Really? Now who was she?

"Ying Fa? I brought you apple cider." said Li as he handed me a glass with the drink.

I smiled in gratitude. "Thanks Li." Wow, how sweet was that? He knew not to get me fruit punch.

"What it's back to Li now?"

"Would you rather I call you an apa?"

"What does that mean anyway?"

"Oh... it's girl language."

"More like Sakura language."

"Li!" I smacked him lightly on the arm, as I pouted.

He smiled down at me, and took my hand. "W-would you like to dance?"

I looked up at him as I sipped my drink. He was blushing lightly and couldn't seem to make eye contact with me. Awwwww how cute! I felt like squealing on the inside. "I would love to Syaoran."

I couldn't help but laugh at the happy expression that lit his face. Placing my glass on a passing waiter's tray we both made our way to the dance floor. He guided my arms to rest over his shoulders, while placing his on my waist.

Slowly began our dance.


	6. Author's Note: Goodbye

Hi everyone,

This is going to be an Author's note, but it is _very _important. So here goes:

I will no longer be on .

It is truly sad and it hurts me deeply that I will no longer be able to update or be able to do anything on this account. Unfortunately, my heath was been steadily diminishing which has really caused a large impact on the continuation of my stories. I will be going into intensive care where electronic devices aren't allowed. So you can just imagine the amount of books and art supplies I will be taking with me.

I really so wish that if there is anyone out there who would like to adopt my story, to please _please_ contact me via my email: or even message me on . It pains me greatly to have to give up on my stories, so if there is anyone who would like to continue, I will happily give you my notes on major events in the story.

I will be deactivating and/or deleting my account after February 25th. I greatly apologies to my readers, because really, I very much enjoyed everyone's feedback and how much I appreciated and loved the characters I worked with.

And so, this is my farewell to my loyal readers and everyone else this may effect. I hope that my treatment does work out, because I did have to withdraw from school for at least a semester and good knows how long. I…hope that after treatment I can come back and find that the support and the wonderful readers won't change.

I love you all and thank you for taking your time and reading this.

Diamond-Lies

. Liala


End file.
